XY Master
by GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: After Unova, a Pokemon unlocks a special power within Ash, as well as giving him a letter that tells him to train for the next region. And where does Ash head to? Kalos, of course! Here, he'll met new faces along with some old ones as he tries to make it with his new powers. Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon.
1. Starting Better

***Burst in through door* I'M BACK!**

 **Ash: Congratulations, it took you several months to post something and you haven't even updated your other story.**

 **Hey! I'm having a bit of writers block with that. Not to mention that story is probably going to be long.**

 **Ash: So you're making a Kalos remake?**

 **Yep! I love Kalos and I haven't seen many fanstories that involve things like Aura and other characters, so I made this.**

 **Ash: I bet this is also because you read a Kalos story that had an ending you didn't like.**

 ***Sits in corner, mumbling* It was such a cop out.**

 **Molly: What story doesn't Triple G like?**

 **Tomo: From what I heard, it was one where Ash is in the Kalos League and all his friends come to cheer him on. She doesn't like the ending because Ash is presumed dead and stuck in a region without any Pokemon.**

 ***Flips table* WHY!?**

 **Molly: *Taking control of Author's Note while Ash and Tomo try to calm down the writer* Golden Girl is going to continue Rise of Legends sooner or later, she just needs to find some inspiration. She also plans on doing some more stories, which seems to contain a lot of Pokemon stories, if I saw right.**

 **You did.**

 **Ash: Are you done complaining?**

 **For now. As for this chapter, it's going to be basically a bunch of snapshots of what happened before Ash goes to Kalos. It isn't covering everything, just some important details. In any case, LET'S GO!**

 **P.S.- I don't own Pokemon or the song _Everything Stays_.**

* * *

 _The alarmed calls of Pokemon._

 _The black creature that raced over to him._

 _The feeling of being on fire._

 _The world slowly shifting to darkness._

 _The crinkle of paper placed in his hand._

 _The sound of human speech._

 _The realization._

It had been a normal day for Ash Ketchum, the aspiring Pokemon Master. After Unova, he was staying home for likely only a few days to catch up with his mother and his Pokemon as well as trying to figure out which region he would travel to next. He was calmly sitting in the ranch, watching his Pokemon play and conversing with them to the best of his abilities.

Then, out of nowhere, came a strange, completely black Pokemon. Ash's Pokemon had called to him in alarm as the Pokemon raced for him, ignoring all other things. When it got closer, Ash realized it was a Lucario, but the coloring was very unusual, as not even shinies were completely black.

However, Ash didn't have much time to think about the color before it reached him and instantly knocked him over. Before any Pokemon could do anything, the shadowy Lucario placed a paw over Ash's heart and did something that caused the Pokemon to glow blue for a second.

In the next second, Ash felt something inside of him; whether it had awaken from within him or was placed inside of him, he did not know. All he did know was that it soon caused his body pain, as if he was jumping through a volcano with a thousand, full power flamethrowers being shot at him.

As the pain engulfed him, he slowly fell into the world of darkness, with the Lucario being the last thing he saw.

The pain and darkness did not last long, though he was still sore after waking. The Lucario only remained a few seconds after he had awoken, when he was still too groggy to try anything, before placing a piece of paper in his hands and running off into the distance.

While some of his Pokemon would have loved to go after the one who clearly caused their greatest friend pain, they ignored it in favor of checking said trainer's condition. When they asked how he felt, Ash, still slightly out of it, answered them perfectly, as if he could understand what they were saying.

That's when Ash realized that he could perfectly understand Poke-speech.

And then he fainted again.

At the moment, Ash was once again coming to inside a room in the lab. It looked close to a guest room, likely if there was any injuries to those on the ranch or if someone had to remain there for a night. On his lap sat Pikachu while his other Pokemon were either inside the room or watching from outside the nearby window.

"Ugh… My head…" Ash said as he started to wake up.

" _Careful, Ash,"_ Pikachu said, " _You've passed out twice already."_

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, trying to control his confusion over the fact he could now understand Pokemon.

" _Yep,"_ Pikachu calmly said, " _Are you going to pass out on us again?"_

"No, I think I'm handling this a little better," Ash replied, "I really only passed out because the shock mixed with the fact that I was already kinda out of it. And, really, at this point I've done so much junk that I'm kinda not surprised that something strange like this would happen."

" _Really?"_ Oshawott said as he climbed over to the side of Ash's bed.

" _Understanding Pokemon, something you've never dealt with before, isn't that surprising to you?"_ Snivy asked.

" _You guys really haven't been with Ash that long,"_ Charizard said, " _It's Ash, he gets into all sorts of crazy things."_

"Who brought me in here anyways?" Ash said.

" _Oak saw that Pokemon attack you from the lab,"_ Leavanny explained, " _When you went down the second time, he brought you in here to rest and I think he went to go get your mother. We've all just been keeping an eye on you so no one would try to attack you again."_

" _Speaking of those two, I think they're coming!"_ Krookodile said.

Sure enough, not even a minute later, Ash's mom, Delia, came bursting in through the doors. All the Pokemon in the room sidestepped out of the way so she could be by her son.

"Ash! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, "Professor Oak told me about how you fainted and I came running as fast as I could."

"I'm alright," Ash replied, "But Mo-"

"Delia!" Oak said as he came into the room panting, "Did you *huff* need to run?"

"Of course!" Delia replied, "I needed to make sure my son was alright!"

"Well, I'm fine, but-"

"I know. You bolted out of your house the second I finished explaining. He was just unconscious."

"Hey, can I-"

"Still. A strange Pokemon attacks my son. Who knows what could have happened?"

"Well, the Pokemon w-"

"The thing ran off by the time I was able to reach Ash so I don't think it would come back."

"LISTEN!" Ash suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone turned to look at him. Ash took a deep breath, having become slightly irritated at being both ignored and interrupted, before speaking again.

"As I was trying to say, I'm fine," he began, "The Pokemon was a completely black Lucario, if I saw right."

"Completely black?" Oak repeated, "But a Lucario is supposed to be several colors even if it is a shiny."

"That's not the only thing," Ash said, drawing the two adults' attention back to him, "Whatever he did to me, the thing that caused me to pass out the first time, somehow gave me the ability to understand Pokemon as if they were speaking like humans do."

"WHAT!?" Both humans yelled in surprise.

"How is that possible?" Oak questioned, "You never showed any signs of being able to understand Pokemon before, so why would you suddenly be able to now?"

"Is that the only change?" Delia asked, being very worried for her son's sake.

"As far as I can tell," Ash said, "When it grabbed me, it felt like it either put something in me or awakened something that was already there. Then there was a lot of pain before I passed out. When I woke up, the Lucario looked at me, gave me some sort of paper, and ran off. Speaking of which, where is the paper it gave me?"

" _I got it!"_ Pikachu said.

The mouse Pokemon quickly went over to a nearby table and hopped on top, grabbing the paper, which Ash realised was an envelope, by the corner with his mouth, and hopping back to Ash. The boy gently grabbed it and looked over it. His name was written on the envelope, so clearly the shadowy Lucario meant to do… Whatever he did to Ash.

Ash carefully tore open the envelope, everyone watching in suspense to see what it was. Upon opening, it became clear it was a normal letter addressed to the trainer. Deciding to see if he could figure out the sender, Ash looked at the very bottom, only to have his breath hitch as his eyes went wide.

" _Don't keep us in suspense!"_ Pikachu said, " _Read it out loud!"_

Ash thought for a second before his did as the Pokemon asked.

 **Dear Ash,**

 **I know you probably haven't seen me for a few years when you finally get this letter, as I will be long dead. Someone will come and kill me around the time you are three or so, thankfully when you are not around so you will not be exposed to such horrors at such a young age.**

 **You may wonder why I would try giving you a message now rather than earlier, but I have my reasons. I know parts of your future thanks to a psychic "friend" of mine who told me several important details for your future. There is one thing I need to tell you, one that is rather crucial.**

 **Ash, you are an Aura Guardian and a descendant of the famous Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron.**

 **I knew of this fact ever since I saw your Aura when you were born. However, at the time, your Aura was not stable due to how young you were. To protect you from many things, from those who would use you to your own powers hurting you and the world, I locked a great amount of them up so you could live like a most normal person.**

 **I was planning on unlocking it before you went on your Pokemon Journey, but my psychic "friend" told me a few things that changed my mind.**

 **I know of how you competed in several regions before this reached you, from Kanto to Unova, as well as winning in the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier. However, you keep making the same mistake: you are not using your full strength.**

 **While it is good to train your new Pokemon, leaving your old ones behind is not something you should do. Not only does it place you in positions you could have easily avoided had you brought them with you, it also is unfair to those you caught.**

 **Did you ever ask them if they wanted to remain on a ranch and never see any new sights or fight in real battles again?**

 **The only way you can fulfill your dream is to use the strength you already have rather than try to be "fair", as it makes you seem like a weaker trainer in comparison.**

 **Here is my advice to you:**

 **Before you even think about a new region, train yourself and your Pokemon.**

 **For yourself, you will soon be given a way to learn more about how to use Aura and how to be an Aura Guardian, something which you will soon find instructions on how to do. It is a good idea to also learn how to fight in hand to hand combat, as being an Aura Guardian is never easy. You should look at your strategies and figure out how to be a better battler. You should also try and learn some more practical skills, such as caring for Pokemon and cooking food. Go to your mother for a few of these things.**

 **For your Pokemon, try and increase their stats and movesets. If they wish to evolve, train them to do so. You might want to also see if you can reclaim any of those you had released, as I'm sure some of them would like to rejoin you.**

 **Above all else, I ask you to be careful and to not put off my words. By now, my Lucario, Shadow, should have unlocked your Aura again. You need to train yourself as soon as possible.**

 **I did not and it is the reason I will die, because I did not train myself enough to protect myself and those I love.**

 **I know you will do great things, for you have the strength and power to.**

 **Love, you father,**

 **Alex Ketchum**

Everyone gasped at the last part. The message had been from Ash's father, who Ash had not seen in roughly eleven years! He never even spoke about it to his Pokemon.

Ash looked down at the letter. The words he had read struck him close to the heart. He didn't know his father very well, mainly due to him dying when he was three, a time he can barely remember, but he still had a few blurry memories of him and his mom was always speaking about the good things he did. The things that were written down opened Ash's eyes.

Looking up, Ash saw all his Pokemon who were whispering to each other about what the letter said. When they realized Ash was looking at them, they all turned to see what he had to say.

"Is it true?" Ash said, "You guys really wanted to be with me again when I travel?"

They were hesitant at first, but soon all the Pokemon were nodding. Ash's head slumped down in depression.

"I'm such a horrible trainer," Ash said, "I ended up forgetting all about you guys and left you here to rot just because I wanted a new set, never thinking about what you guys wanted."

" _Don't act like that!"_ Pikachu yelled out, causing Ash to look at him in surprise, " _Ash, you are a great trainer. Sure, you may have left some of us here and you may have made mistake and gotten cocky, but that isn't all you should consider! You still have been there for us when we were in trouble and being on the ranch is better than being stuck with a horrible trainer or in the same position we were in before we met you. The important thing isn't that you've made mistakes or accidently done some bad things, it's what you can do to fix it!"_

Suddenly, all his Pokemon shouted agreements and started adding in their own points.

" _You've saved my life!"_

" _You showed me that not all humans are bad."_

" _You let me have the chance to battle."_

" _I've seen legendaries because of you!"_

As the points were thrown around, Ash felt his mood rising. His Pokemon were still by his side and knew he could correct his mistake.

"Thanks guys!" Ash said, now cheerful again, "I'm still sorry I've done this to you, but I'm going to make up for it!"

All his Pokemon cheered, especially since they knew that meant they would all be used again. Ash was going to take them with him in whatever new region that they were going to face, and they were going to win!

"Well then, Ash Ketchum, I'm sure you want to get started as soon as you can?" Delia said.

"You bet!" Ash said with a smile, "Though I think I might want to take some lessons from you. Dad did say I should learn skills like cooking."

"And I'm more than happy to teach you," Delia replied.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon saw Ash speaking with his Pokemon, asking them if they wanted to go and how much they wanted to if they did. Basically all his Pokemon wished to travel again, with some of his more patient Pokemon being okay with staying behind when necessary. Ash also said that they would likely being training hard these next few months which all the Pokemon were hyped for.

Just as the sun was starting to go down, Ash and his mom left the lab, with Oak allowing Ash to hop the fence if he was going to train his Pokemon for the next few months.

"I think what I'll do is train from the morning into the afternoon," Ash explained to his mother, "After that, I'll probably come home to see what I can learn from you. I might even be able to get some notes from Brock on how he cares for Pokemon or prepares food for both humans and Pokemon."

"Just make sure to give yourself a break, young man," Delia said, "It won't be very easy and overworking yourself will make it even harder. And I don't need you passing out."

Ash was about to respond when he heard someone behind them. Both of them stopped and Pikachu was already in a fighting stance in case it was someone trying to hurt the two. Turning around, they were met with a strange sight.

It was Shadow, the Lucario from before, and beside him was a Gardevoir. However, like Shadow, this Gardevoir was a different color from both the normal coloring and shiny coloring. She was a soft violet where there was normally green, honey yellow where there was normally pink, and a very light pink where there was normally white.

There was another odd thing about them. In Shadow's hands was a book that looked rather old, likely from dozens of years back. Meanwhile, the Gardevoir was holding two eggs. One was red with a few bits of black covering it while the other was a light pink similar to Gardevoir with a deep purple part and a small part that hung off the egg that was hot pink.

" _I see that you read the letter,"_ Shadow said, though he used his Aura to allow Delia to understand what he said.

"So you are my father's Lucario?" Ash said, "What you did was just unlock my Aura?"

" _Yes,"_ Shadow explained, " _Your father told me about his upcoming death and knew that you were still too young to use Aura. Thus, he decided to let me take care of the unlocking part as well as delivering the letter."_

"Why did you attack me rather than saying that you were my father's Pokemon?"

" _It was better that I did what I did. The world can always attack you if given the chance. My mate and I always keep moving as much as possible, as we are both rare shinies with colors that no one has ever seen. Even though we are officially caught, that won't stop criminals and other greedy men from trying to capture us."_

" _She's your mate?"_ Pikachu asked, pointing to the Gardevoir.

" _Yes,"_ the Gardevoir spoke using telepathy, " _My name is Lily. I was found by Alex as a Kirlia and formed a relationship with Shadow when he was a Riolu. When Alex died, he hid our Pokeballs so we could be free without fear of being caught for our rare colors. We have been traveling around to live with each other in peace."_

"I understand why you used such rough means to unlock Ash's Aura," Delia said, "but may I ask what that book and those eggs you are holding are for?"

" _It was written in the letter that Ash would receive a way to learn about how to Aura and how to be an Aura Guardian,"_ Shadow explained, " _This book is the way. It contains all the information you need. It also can only be read by those who have Aura, which is directly connected to the soul, so you can read it no matter what."_

"And the eggs?" Ash questioned.

Lily gave a soft smile at the question.

" _It is custom that a Aura Guardian have a Lucario or at least a Riolu,"_ she explained, " _Shadow is Alex's Pokemon as well as what most humans would call retired. Our children are also known for having strange colors like us, so they are more likely to be targeted by trainers who we don't know if we can trust. Seeing as you need a Riolu and we need someone to look after our special children, we are giving you their eggs so you can raise them."_

Ash was speechless. He was getting to special shinies, one of which was a Riolu and the other was likely a Ralts. Both were already great Pokemon in their own rights and they were like nothing he had ever trained. Before Ash could speak, he found himself with the book in his hands and his mother being handed the two eggs.

" _The red egg is a Riolu,"_ Lily said, " _It will be a boy. The other egg is a Ralts that will be a girl. They should bond with you extremely well as you have a good heart and they will both be drawn to that."_

" _And don't think we'll be gone forever,"_ Shadow said, " _We'll check in when we need to or if you are in trouble. Lily can use her psychic powers to see what may come in the future, so we probably will be able to come when need be. Until then, farewell."_

After that, Lily activated **Teleport** and they both vanished. The group of three was surprised by all they had received in the span of a minute, but decided that it was for the best, especially if it was gifts from Alex's Pokemon.

When they got home, Ash instantly found a place to keep the eggs and started eagerly looking through the book.

* * *

"Okay," Ash said as he looked at the book while sitting cross legged, "I should first get used to using Aura in general by trying to control it within my body and manifest it outside of it. After that, I'll try to use electric attacks."

" _Why electric?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Because a) you're my starter, the one I've been with the longest, and that's your type, b) I take you everywhere so you can help me learn how to control it if need be, and c) it's rather useful in a lot of different places."

" _Okay, what about after that?"_

"It says here that the easiest to learn are the same types as the starter Pokemon: fire, grass, and water. I'll try to use water first, as it is a very useful element when push comes to shove. Then I'll do grass as it will probably be the easiest one to control and then fire because I might have trouble with controlling it, hence why I'm learning water before it."

" _You've got this all figured out,"_ Pikachu said.

"Well, I'm taking what Dad said seriously," Ash told his starter, "Putting it off is just going to make things a lot harder for me while my powers are returning as well as growing. Speaking of growing, how is everyone doing on their training that I assigned?"

" _It's going really good!"_ Pikachu happily said, " _Everyone seems to be doing decently, though you might want to check up on them later before they start doing it wrong or exhaust themselves."_

"Yeah, don't need them having the wrong exercise become a habit. Either way, I'm going to work on Aura Sight a little. I think you should get back to your own exercises as well."

" _Yes, sir!"_ Pikachu jokingly said with a weak salute before running off to continue his training.

It had only been a few days since receiving his Aura powers, the letter, the eggs, and the book. Ash had already gotten down to business. He started waking up earlier to practice meditation while most of the world was still asleep. It was one of the most basic things an Aura Guardian needed to learn and Ash already seemed to be getting the hang of it.

After his morning meditations, Ash would go to the ranch to start training his Pokemon. The exercises shifted a lot, ranging from increasing movesets to resisting type effectiveness to increasing other stats. Ash himself was also learning how to be more physical. He first was working out to increase his own capabilities before learning how to fight, both from some more than willing fighting types on the ranch and via some instructions the book gave him.

As for his domestic skills, he was slowly working on it. For Pokemon food, he did it rather well, seeing as he had already picked up the knowledge from traveling with people like Brock and Cilan. Human food was a different story. He would either almost burn down the kitchen or the food would be too raw to eat. However, Ash was determined to try actual cooking, knowing that he likely wouldn't have someone cooking for him this time around unless he was incredibly lucky.

As Ash returned to the meditation he was using to try Aura Sight, he began thinking of what he would do when he finally had the trick down.

* * *

"C'mon, Mom!" Ash said as he waited outside his house with Charizard at his side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Delia said as she came out of the house in comfortable traveling clothes.

It was now a few weeks later and Ash had finally gotten the hang of Aura Sight, along with some other basic abilities of Aura.

"Sorry if I'm rushing you," Ash said, "I just want to get my friends back as soon as possible. Doesn't help that they're probably going to be behind in training if they do come back."

"Then let's head out," Delia said, "The day isn't getting younger."

Ash nodded as the two of them hopped on Charizard. Pikachu was already on Ash's shoulder, bracing himself for the flight. On Ash's command, Charizard took to the skies, racing to the first destination.

First was the nearby woods along Route 1. Charizard slowed as Ash put his Aura sight to good use, searching for a certain Aura. When he sensed what he was looking for, Ash instantly directed Charizard in that direction.

Upon landing, everyone but Ash was shocked by the large amounts of Pidgeys and its evolved forms that were around the area. Ash paid little mind as he started racing through the flock with several of the birds staring at him, questioning what the boy was doing there. When he reached the spot he was looking for, he looked up to some of the nearby trees.

"Hey, Pidgeot!" He called out.

There was a pause for a few seconds before a loud call pierced the silence. From the trees fell a massive Pidgeot, who had a slightly cold glare in her eyes. Yet, when her eyes fell on Ash, they instantly softened. Ash ran up to his second capture and wrapped his arms around her neck. Pidgeot returned the gesture by wrapping her wings around her old trainer.

"It's so good to see you again!" Ash happily said.

" _I know,"_ Pidgeot said, " _I was wondering if you were going to come back."_

"Yeah, I know I was a little late," Ash said, "but I'm making up for it now."

Ash lead the bird Pokemon back to his group where they quickly informed her Ash's current plans. She was honestly surprised that Ash could now fully understand her, something she could only dream of with other trainers.

"So, I wanted to know," Ash said, "do you want to come back with me?"

" _Of course!"_ Pidgeot instantly said, " _We managed to stop the Spearow flock a while back. Not only that, but everyone has been training so they will be fine without me. It actually has been rather boring around here as I have no one to fight."_

"Well, then," Ash said as he took out her Pokeball, "Welcome back!"

Ash recaptured Pidgeot and the Pokeball instantly dinged when she fully dematerialized. Ash instantly let her back out, deciding to ride her for old times sakes and to reform their old bond.

Next, they headed out to the coast. Delia was rather confused, seeing as there was little Pokemon around, but didn't speak as she could tell Ash was trying to focus. Once again, he commanded the Pokemon to fly down. Delia saw no Pokemon.

"We have to be quiet here," Ash said, "We're looking for Butterfree. This is a mating spot so we shouldn't disturb the Pokemon here."

Delia nodded as she followed her son through some nearby trees. Soon they came to a clearing where there was dozens upon dozens of Butterfree happily living. A few of them took notice of the humans, but they ultimately ignored them seeing as they weren't causing any problems and the Pokemon were just there temporarily.

"Butterfree!" Ash suddenly said while next to the nearby tree.

Quickly, Ash was tackled by one of the bug Pokemon, this one wearing a somewhat tattered, yellow ribbon around its neck. It was slowly followed by another Butterfree, but this one was almost completely pink rather than blue.

" _It's so good to see you again, Ash!"_ Butterfree said.

"You too, Butterfree," Ash said, "I wanted to see you again, but I only recently found a way to track you down."

" _Really? What is it?"_ Butterfree asked, " _Also, can you understand me now?"_

Ash quickly told him about how he now had his Aura unlocked and what his new mission was. Butterfree watched with interest along with his mate.

" _Amazing…"_ Butterfree said, " _I never would have guessed you were an Aura Guardian. I do want to come back, see all my old friends, meet the new guys, and battle with you again, but I'm worried about Pinky. We already have had a few kids and I don't want to leave her alone."_

" _Actually, dear,"_ Pinky said as she moved forward, " _While I don't like battling, maybe I could come with you. If anything, I could help support you if necessary. Plus, even if I won't directly battle, I might want to at least become a little stronger so I can defend myself."_

" _Well, as long as Ash is okay with it,"_ Butterfree said before turning to his trainer.

"Of course I'm fine with it," Ash replied, "I would feel horrible separating you two and it would be fun to train you. If you're alright with it, I can catch you right now."

Both Pokemon nodded before Ash threw two Pokeballs, catching the two bug types. With that done, everyone hopped back onto Charizard and Pidgeot.

Next, Ash headed near the Orange Islands. After taking out a map of certain water type migration patterns Oak had given him, Ash pointed them out to sea. It was there that they came upon a pod of Lapras, one of which was Ash's.

The conversation was rather similar to the other two, Ash explaining his new powers and desires to his released Pokemon. Lapras was happy to rejoin and said a quick goodbye to its pod before Ash recaptured it and set off.

The next two were rather simple. Ash reclaimed his Squirtle from Officer Jenny, though he was rather surprised to find that the turtle had evolved into Wartortle in Ash's absence. He explained that there had been a rather bad fire and evolved to save the lives of those that were still in the building. Luckily, there was now a much better fire department due to some better funding, so Wartortle was free to go.

Ash's Primeape was also easy, as Ash just had to go back to Anthony where Primarape was trainer to remain P1 champion. Primeape was eager to go back with Ash knowing that it would see more action. It turns out that there had been a lack of competition which left Primeape rather bored. He returned to the group as Ash made his last two stops.

First, they went up to Mt. Silver. Ash's mom was instantly worried for her and her son's safety, as it was rather dangerous upon the mountain. It didn't help neither one of them were wearing any proper clothes for cooler climates.

Ash instantly moved over to a certain spot and stood there for a few seconds. Before long, two large shadows appeared off in the distance. When they came closer to the point where they could be properly made out, it was shown to be two Tyranitar, one slightly smaller that the other.

The larger one looked slightly uncertain about the humans that was now in their way, having a cold glare in her eyes, but the shorter one seemed to recognize Ash, instantly rushing over to hug the human.

"I guess you evolved, huh Larvitar?" Ash said.

" _It's so good to see you after all these years!"_ The Larvitar turned Tyranitar said, " _Mom, this is the guy who took care of me after I hatched!"_

" _I see,"_ Mother Tyranitar said as she lost the cold look, " _Who is the human behind you?"_

"That's my own mom," Ash explained, "I wanted to collect my old Pokemon for a new journey and, even though I didn't officially catch you, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

" _Really?"_ Tyranitar said in excitement, " _Can I Mom? Please?"_

" _I don't know…"_ Mother Tyranitar answered, " _I don't want to lose you again."_

"Why don't I catch you as well and let you live at Oak's ranch?" Ash suggested, "When I reclaimed my old Butterfree, I caught his mate as well so they could live together. That way you could stay together. You don't even have to battle if you don't want to."

" _I think that would be fine, it is getting rather hard to live upon this mountain,"_ M. Tyranitar responded, " _Though I have one question: how are you able to understand us?"_

" _Yeah, how can you do that Ash?"_ Tyranitar asked, " _You weren't able to do it before."_

"Long story short, I am an Aura Guardian but my powers were locked up when I was a kid," Ash said, "I only got them back because Dad's Lucario decided to remove whatever sort of seal was stopping them."

Both Pokemon nodded before allowing themselves to be caught.

Now was the final stop. Ash headed for Saffron City, but his mother was a little concerned.

"Ash, what Pokemon are you getting from this city?" Delia asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Don't worry, this is our last stop. I want to get back Haunter, even though he was never officially my Pokemon," Ash said, "I already called up Sabrina before we left, and she wanted me to take him with me."

"R-really?" Delia said, growing in nervousness.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange. Like she REALLY wanted me to take him with me," Ash said before seeing his mother's fear, "Don't worry, Sabrina is nice now after the whole issue with her psychic powers eating away at her emotions and controlling her or whatever the heck her problem was. I've actually visited her a few times, though it was usually her who asked for some reason."

That didn't do anything to calm Delia down. In fact, she seemed to get worse. Ash didn't notice though, to focused on getting to the gym. When they landed, Charizard and Pidgeot had to return to their Pokeballs as they were too large for the doors.

Upon entering, they walked through the halls, Ash leading the way while using Aura Sight to locate the leader. Eventually, they found themselves in a backroom of sorts that was rather cozy, a table with tea and a few pastries on it along with some couches along the walls. Standing in front of them was Sabrina with Haunter by her side.

"Hello Ash, Pikachu, Delia," Sabrina said.

Haunter instantly ran up to his unofficial, original trainer and gave him a hug.

" _Sabrina told me everything about what you can do and what you were planning!"_ Haunter said, " _Luckily, the other two from the tower came here and they are going to keep her happy so she doesn't lose control again."_

"That's great Haunter," Ash said, "It's also good to see you again, Sabrina."

"I agree," Sabrina said, "How about we have some tea and talk a little?"

"Sure," Ash said.

The group instantly went over to the table, though Delia moved a bit slower. Sabrina poured out the tea, Ash instantly grabbed a few pastries, and Pikachu was speaking with Haunter about what they had done since they last met. Ash's mom just sat quietly, making no movements and clearly looked as if she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"This tea is really good," Ash said as he sipped the drink.

"Thank you," Sabrina responded, "It's green tea, meant to help clear the head. Perfect for psychics."

"Of course," Delia said as she sipped her tea.

"So, Ash, you are now an Aura Guardian?" Sabrina said.

"Yep!" Ash happily said, "It was apparently locked up because it would cause me harm or something. I was a little upset at first, because I was never told, but I know now that it isn't something to joke around with. Training is kinda hard and I really need to focus."

"Do you know why it would cause you harm?" Sabrina asked, causing Delia to give her a glare, clearly knowing where the psychic was going.

"What?"

"Your Aura. Do you know why it would would have harmed you?"

Ash put a hand to his chin in thought.

"No, actually," Ash said, "Dad didn't say it in the letter I got and Shadow didn't say anything other than the fact that I had a lot or something along those lines."

"Ash," Sabrina started, "have you ever wondered that maybe something was wrong with your Aura? Something that you wouldn't be able to control when you were younger?"

"What do you mean?" Ash said, starting to get very confused, unaware of his mother motioning for Sabrina to stop talking.

"You know, the reason Aura Guardians were created was because of psychics," Sabrina said, looking up as if lost in thought, "Psychics ended up like I was, losing emotions to become more powerful. Aura Guardians were created to help put a stop to this, as their powers came from emotions while psychics were better off without them."

"What do y-" Ash said before being cut off by the green haired woman.

"Of course, after everything was sorted out, there was those who wanted to see if they could create the ultimate weapon by cross breeding psychics and Aura Guardians. It hardly ever worked. Most of the time, it would just be one of the two. However, there were cases of successful hybrids being born, but they would have deficiencies in one of their powers or even both in some cases."

"Why would I need to know tha-" Ash said before everything suddenly clicked.

Deciding to test his theory, Ash's mind fell back to what he had heard about Sabrina and what he saw when he was using his Aura Sight to see the classrooms in the gym. His eyes fell upon the spoon that was by his plate, one that would often be used to stir the tea or coffee depending on what was given out. He focused on the spoon, thinking about it bending.

To his surprise (as well as Pikachu and Haunter) the spoon lifted into the air. It bent once, before it suddenly went around several times more. Eventually, the spoon was almost a perfect cylinder from being bent so many times around.

"I'm… I'm a psychic?" Ash whispered out before turning to Sabrina, the spoon falling to the table, "How did you know?"

"I would obviously know whether my little cousin was a psychic or not," Sabrina flatly said.

Ash's eyes widened before he turned to his mom. The woman looked like she was about to cry and hung her head in shame.

"It's true Ash," she said, "Sabrina is your cousin. Her father is my brother. I myself am also a psychic."

"WHAT!?" Ash said, "You never told me this?"

"I'm sorry, Ash," Delia said, "It was like Sabrina said, your powers were not agreeing with one another. They ended up taxing a lot of your energy when you were young, causing you to come out very small and weak. I didn't want you to think there was anything wrong with you so you could grow up having the most normal life you could. I'm so sorry."

"Mom, it's okay," Ash said as he moved to her side, "I understand that you wanted to protect me. I'd just wish you would have told me you were a psychic."

"Sorry," Delia said once more, "I didn't want you getting any ideas or thinking you were below me. I also don't use my powers very often as I can only do a few basic tricks with them."

"I am also sorry for not telling you sooner," Sabrina said, "I didn't want you or anyone else knowing that you were related to a freak like me who lost control of her powers."

"Sabrina, you were never a freak," Ash said, "You just lost yourself after being consumed by power. It has happened to many people and what's important is that you broke out. Plus, you were at least treating me like family when I stopped by."

"Thank you, Ash," Sabrina responded, "Please understand that the only reason I told you this was so that you would understand the full capabilities of your powers. If you didn't properly train them, with the seal now gone, you could have easily misused them unintentionally."

"How do I train?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure you mother can teach you," Sabrina said, "I can also stop by a few time if need be. I could even help you if I wasn't busy while you are in your next region."

"How can you do that?"

"Teleportation. It isn't very hard to travel from region to region with my powers," Sabrina said, before a grin appeared on her face, "Sometimes, I even use them to scare people I know by randomly teleporting to where they are, scaring them, and then teleporting away. I always bring a camera to keep myself laughing for a few days."

"Wouldn't it be illegal to teleport to different regions?"

"I got a special pass for being a strong psychic. It's in case anything bad happens in another region, though I was only allowed to get it after I cleared up my mental issue."

The group talked a little more to clear up the tension. Delia promised that she would help Ash with his psychic training, as well as continuing the other skills she was teaching him. Sabrina also said she would try annual check ups on him to make sure he was still in control.

With all his Pokemon now collected, Ash and his mother returned to Pallet. Ash checked in on his Pokemon, making sure they were still doing their training, introduced all the returning Pokemon, and informed them of what he really was. Luckily, none of the Pokemon thought of him any different.

* * *

"You need to focus," Delia said, "Try to imagine the hand of your mind wrapping around each marble individually."

"I'm... trying…" Ash said in a strained tone.

The two were sitting cross legged in the fields, the Pokemon training nearby. In between them was a box of marbles. Ash was closing his eyes tightly, trying to focus on the box with his mind like his mom said. After a few minutes of straining, the marbles had a light blue glow around them, causing them to start floating.

"Good," Delia said when she saw this, "Now, try to move them around. It's best if you keep them in a straight line or certain pattern that you can keep your focus on."

Ash didn't reply as he was using his strength and focus to keep the marbles raised. Following the instructions, the marbles quickly started to form a simple line, much like a snake. They started to move, primarily in said line without any curves except to make certain turns. Suddenly, there was a faint trembling around the marbles.

"Careful! Try to focus on getting the marbles in the box. If you can't get them in, try to get them over. If they start breaking, let go so nothing breaks."

The marbles did as such and moved over the box. They looked like they were about to go gently into the box before there was a gasp of relief from Ash. The glow faded from the marbles, causing them to drop like rocks back into the box.

"Man, I lost focus again," Ash said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"It's okay sweetie," Delia said, "You are already doing really well. Your grasp on your power is good, you just have trouble being gentle with it because you have so much power from your hybrid nature."

"Still."

"Ash, it's only been two weeks since we started and it hasn't even been very intense nor has it taken a large chunk of time out of your day. Most psychics take years to learn this while training almost nonstop."

" _Ash is just being a tryhard Mary-Sue,"_ Pikachu suddenly came in.

The mouse ran over to where the two were to see how the training over there was going as well as reporting anything to his trainer.

" _He thinks that just because he is a rare combination that is more powerful than the others he should be able to master this stuff like second nature,"_ Pikachu continued as he hopped onto Delia.

"Shut up, Pikachu," Ash said with a faint blush from embarrassment.

"He is right, Ash," Delia said, "While it is, in a way, easier, you still need to learn it properly. That's the only way to master it. In fact, your hybrid nature might only be a part of your control, as your age might also affect it."

"Anyways, how is the training going over there?" Ash asked, trying to change the subject.

" _Pretty good,"_ Pikachu replied, " _Good progress from everyone, though some of your battle ready partners are going a bit overboard. Charizard melted a boulder for practice, to name one of them."_

"Try to make sure they don't go too far," Ash said, "If they strain themselves too much they'll end up in the Pokemon Center rather than a battle in whatever region were going to."

"Where are you planning on going anyways?" Delia cut in.

"Not sure," Ash said, "I don't think I want to go to one of the old regions as I want something new, not to mention the fact that I will have a lesser chance of having someone traveling with me, seeing as all my friends are off doing their own things. I know I should try to go it alone, but it isn't so much so about having someone to help me with everything. It's more because I could use some human company."

"I understand," Delia said, "How is everything else going?"

"Well. I got Brock to send me some notes on how to care for Pokemon. He was surprised I was preparing but still sent them over. I tried them out and everything's going good in that way. I've got a good grasp on water and I'm now moving onto grass with my Aura. As for cooking, well, you already know."

"Heh, yes I do. I must say you've really improved. It took you a few weeks but you finally made something edible that was cooked. I guess your training gave you the patience you needed to cook."

"I guess. How about we try the marble thing again?"

"Alright. And remember, gentle."

* * *

' **Where am I?' Ash thought.**

 **Ash looked around the room he was sitting in. It was rather childish, covered with several different Pokemon toys and other objects. The boy himself was sitting in a bed with Pokeball sheets.**

' **Am I… Three?' Ash thought as he looked down at his body.**

 **Deciding to figure out what sort of craziness was causing all this, Ash moved off the bed. His legs felt weak compared to his fourteen year old legs, but he managed. Upon opening the door, he was suddenly greeted by the sight of stairs. Not expecting the flight, he lost his balance, grabbing onto the railing and sliding down.**

 **Reaching the bottom, Ash was greeted with a horrible sight. There was the body of a dead man, lying face first in a pool of blood.**

 **Ash recognized it. The raven black hair with tanned skin, though he could not see the face. It was clear the man had been murdered, his body was in a way that no man could have done to himself willingly or unwillingly. Ash could even see that some of his fingers were cut off.**

" **Looks like the brat is here," a voice said from behind Ash, too blurry to make out a gender.**

" **Let's kill him too," another voice said.**

 **Ash turned around to be met by two shadowy figures. Both of them had knives in their hands, dripping with blood. Ash backed up, trying to run away from them. It wasn't long before he felt his back against the wall.**

" **NO!" Ash screamed.**

 **His powers activated, despite him being a different age, lifting the nearby objects and throwing them at the attackers. Suddenly, the scene changed. Ash was back to normal, but in front of him was all his Pokemon, friends, and even his Mother and Sabrina. All of them looked horrible, beaten, bruised, and bloody.**

" **Mom! What happened?" Ash yelled out.**

" **W...Why? W...W...Why did you do this?" Delia weakly said.**

" **What?" Ash said in shock.**

" **Y...You did… This."**

" **No…" Ash said, still in shock.**

" **You killed us all," a voice said.**

" **No!" Ash started yelling.**

" **You're a monster."**

" **NO!" Ash started going full blown hysterical.**

" **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"**

" **We should just kill you now," one of the blurry voices from before said.**

" **We'll be heroes, getting rid of this freak," the other said.**

" **STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ash shouted in fear, once again using his powers.**

 **Things were flying everywhere. It was a full blown tornado of objects and people being thrown around, Ash right in the center.**

" **How could you do this?"**

" **The world will be forced to suffer!"**

" **People like you should be dead!"**

" **Stop…" Ash weakly said, falling onto his knees while clutching his head in pain, wishing for everything to go away.**

" _ASH!"_ Pikachu's voice rang clear and was followed by a flow of electricity through his body, though it was only a small shock to him.

Ash opened his eyes to be greeted by a sight that made him wish he never opened them. He was in a deeper part of the ranch, but there was uprooted trees thrown all about, rocks in random places, and, above all else, all his Pokemon who looked to be a mixture of scared, confused, and surprised.

'What happened?' Ash thought, 'It looked like a tornado blew through here. And why is everyone looking at m-'

That's when it clicked inside of his head. A thousand different emotions built up inside of him, his mind losing focus as emotions overtook him.

" _Ash?"_ Pikachu said, quieter.

Ash didn't pay attention. He turned around and bolted for the trees that were behind him. He didn't care about the several calls for him as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. He ran for several minutes straight, going in random patterns so it would be harder to find him. Eventually, the fire in his legs caused him to stop, panting heavily as he did so.

Unable to hold his emotions any longer, Ash moved over to one of the nearby trees, the trunk large enough to keep him hidden plus some. He sat on the dirt floor before pulling his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. Waterfalls of tears fell from his face, a few sniffles and even whimpers following it as Ash didn't even try to hold anything in. Anger, disgust, sorrow, dread, fear, pain, guilt, all of them came out.

As he cried, he was unable to hear the sound of something approaching. It wasn't until he felt a faint presence sitting beside him that he noticed, but he didn't stop crying or even looked up. He only did so when he felt the person carefully grab him, wrapping him in a hug, though he could not see their face. A sweet song soon filled the air from the person holding him.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

Ash knew this song. He had heard it many times when he was a child, whenever he was scared or upset.

Finally being able to look up at the person, Ash was greeted with the sight of his mother, looking at him with a somewhat worried expression.

"Are you okay Ash?" Delia said, "I felt a huge power surge around here."

"My Pokemon probably hate me now," Ash said as he buried his face in her chest.

"Why do you think that?"

"I lost control of my powers. I caused a bunch of destruction without even trying while I was asleep. Why would they want a freak like me to train them?"

"Ash, I'm sure that they still care about you. Sure, they may have been surprised by what you did, but I'm sure they understand that you are not a freak."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Finally, Delia broke it.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Ash held his breath, remembering the horrible scenes.

"I saw Dad's dead body and the people who murdered him came after me. I used my powers to try to stop them, but then it change to a scene where everyone I ever knew and cared about was hurt. I asked what happened and you said that it was my fault. Then everyone kept saying it was my fault and that I should be dead."

"Sweetie, no one thinks of you like that. It was just something you fear probably being brought to the surface by stress."

The silence once again hung in the air, Ash trying to calm his raging emotions and Delia doing her best to support him. When the silence broke again, it was Ash would did it.

"Mom, do you remember how Dad said I didn't see his murder in the letter?"

"Yes…" Delia replied, a little uneasy as to where she thought this was going.

"I… I did see it," Ash told her.

"What!?" Delia said in both shock and horror.

"I woke up when I heard him walking downstairs. I thought he was leaving for something and I wanted to say goodbye. A car pulled in and he pushed me into the closet, telling me not to come out or make a sound until the people were gone. I watched them attack him from the keyhole until they stabbed him and then messed with his corpse, eventually leaving. When you ran out, I got out of the closet and ran back to my room, hoping it was just a nightmare. I never told you because I thought I would get in trouble."

"Oh, Ash," Delia said as she hugged him tighter, "If I would have known I would have tried to help you. I didn't know you had too see something so horrifying at such a young age."

"Yeah," Ash replied as he gripped her shirt a little.

"Ash, know that you are not a monster or a freak. You'll need a little practice to make sure you can control yourself in your sleep and you may need to learn to control yourself in other cases, but you are no freak. You're just special, and I'm so glad to have you as my son."

"Thanks, Mom."

Delia started rocking the boy back and forth. When she started singing again, Ash joined in, letting the pleasant tune calm his nerves.

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays_

"Thanks, Mom," Ash said.

"No problem, Sweetie," Delia replied, "And remember, I'm here for you. No matter how far away we may be."

" _And we're here for you, too,"_ another voice added.

Looking over, Ash saw Pikachu standing nearby. All the other Pokemon were also there, some of them hiding by the trees to avoid being seen. Ash blushed a little, know that they all probably heard everything. Pikachu didn't bother teasing Ash about this, instead running up to his trainer and into his arms.

" _Ash, you are no freak,"_ Pikachu said with a stern tone, " _Sure, we were all scared when you freaked out like that, but that doesn't change our views on you. It's what you have done willingly for us that shapes our views of you."_

All the other Pokemon nodded, knowing nothing else needed to be said. With his emotions now in check, Ash got off the ground and headed back for the lab with everyone else.

* * *

Ash was sitting at his desk in his room, Pikachu lying on the bed nearby. The teen was looking over a few papers on some care, occasionally flipping back to strategies. That's when a beeping noise caught his attention. Looking over, Ash saw that both eggs were flashing, their incubators letting out a noise to tell him that they were hatching.

"It's time!" Ash said excitedly as he rushed over.

Ash removed both eggs from the incubators. He grabbed a blanket from nearby, wrapping the two eggs inside of it before sitting cross legged on the ground, the blanket on his lap.

The flashing kept getting longer and longer until the light remained for several seconds, filling the entire room while temporarily blinding its two occupants. When the light faded, Ash was greeted with two Pokemon in his lap: a Riolu and a Ralts.

The Riolu had red fur instead of blue and his eyes were blue rather than red. The yellow collar of fur was also blue instead of yellow.

The Ralts had a similar skin tone to her mother, being a light pink rather than pure white. It's "hair" was a deep purple rather than green and her feeler was hot pink rather than red.

Both newborns slowly began to focus on the world around them. As their eyes wandered, they soon fell upon the teen holding. For one second, there was a pause as the three exchanged looks.

The next, Ash was on the floor as the two tackled their caretaker, cuddling against his chest. Ash was laughing as he pulled the two in for a hug. It had been five months, but now he had his new Riolu and Ralts.

* * *

"So, you wish to do a report about some of the Pokemon around my ranch?" Professor Oak asked the woman in front of him.

"Yes," the woman said, "I wish to at the very least see some Kanto Pokemon and observe some behaviors of those caught by trainers."

"Very well, Alexa," Oak said, "How about we go outside now?"

"That would be great," Alexa said as the two started heading for the doors.

Alexa observed all the Pokemon running around, making notes about certain behaviors of some of the Pokemon. As she was exploring, Oak by her side so she didn't get lost or into any trouble, she suddenly heard the sounds of a fight. Heading in that direction, she was greeted by the sight of several Pokemon fighting one another in battles without a trainer.

"Oh my goodness!" Alexa yelled, though none of the Pokemon heard her, "We have to stop them before somewhat gets hurt!"

"Calm down," Oak said, "This is not some type of crazy behavior. It is just their training."

"Training?"

"Yes. One of my most promising trainers is going to travel to another region soon, though I don't think he has picked one out yet. A letter from his father came encouraging him to train his Pokemon so he could do well in the leagues."

"Who is this trainer?"

"I think I actually see him now. He's over there training with the Sceptile."

Alexa looked over and, sure enough, there was a boy training with a Sceptile. The training was rather physical, as the boy was clearly directly fighting the grass type as if he himself was a Pokemon. As she looked closer at the boy, her memory clicked, causing her to remember the boy.

"Good work, Sceptile," Ash said as he and his Pokemon stopped their battle, "You really have improved over these last few months."

"Well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum," Alexa says as she approaches him from behind.

"Huh?" Ash says as he turns around, "Oh! Hey, Alexa! Haven't seen you since you left on the train with Iris and Cilan."

"Yeah, the two of them are both back in Unova. Wow, you sure are taking your training seriously."

"Yep! I want to do my best in the next region and I'm taking all my old Pokemon with me."

" _Papa!"_ Two voices shouted out from behind Ash before he was tackled by Riolu and Ralts.

"Oh my!" Alexa said in surprise, "What kind of Pokemon are these?"

"This is Riolu and Ralts," Ash said, "They're both really rare shinies that don't follow any of the normal color pallets. I hatched them from eggs about a week ago."

"Amazing," Alexa said, "You know, perhaps you could come with me on my return trip to Kalos."

"Kalos?" Ash asked as he picked himself up with the two newborns.

"That's the region I come from. It has a lot of Pokemon you can't find anywhere else and is said to be very hard. My sister is even a gym leader there."

"Sounds interesting. When are you leaving?"

"About a month from now. I'm here to due some reports on Kanto Pokemon and maybe a few about Professor Oak, seeing as he is one of the highest Pokemon professors out there."

"I think that would be perfect. It gives me enough time to round off training and puts me at an even half year since we began."

"If you think so, I'll make a reservation for you."

"Thanks, Alexa!"

At that point, Pikachu came up to his friend, wondering what all the chatter was. When he hopped onto Ash's shoulder, the boy gave him a grin.

"Get ready Pikachu," Ash told him, "Next month, we're taking on Kalos."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Delia asked.

"Sure do!" Ash said, "Got all my supplies, Pokedex, extra Pokeballs…"

"Do you have your book?"

"Yep!"

"What about the marble bag for you to practice with?"

"Front pocket of my bag."

"Clean underw-"

"MOM!" Ash shouted, his face red with embarrassment, "Must you ask about that every time?"

"Of course I have to. Anyways, do you have your Aura Guardian badge?"

"Yes," Ash said, trying to get over his embarrassment, "I hope the others are going to be alright here when they're not with me."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I have that covered."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I'm a psychic? With the help of a friend of mine, I made a special machine that is basically a cross between a crystal ball and a TV. It will allow them to watch you on a level far better than any camera can."

"Have you used it before on my other journeys?"

"That's a mother's secret."

 _*BEEP* *BEEP*_

"C'mon! We're going to be late for the airport if you don't hurry up!" Alexa called from outside.

Pikachu hopped onto his master's shoulder along with Riolu. Ralts was picked up by Ash, who held her like a child. The mother and son left their house and got into a car driven by Oak. They soon arrived in Viridian City where the airport was. Oak and Delia gave their finally goodbyes to the group.

"Ash, when you get to Lumiose City, go to Professor Sycamore," Oak told the teen, "He has a Kalos region Pokedex for you."

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash said.

"Don't try to do anything too reckless now just because of your training," Delia said.

"I'll see what I can do," Ash told her, though she could already tell that Ash was going to do something like that, probably within his first day of entering the region.

"Remember, I love you and if you have any problems just call me or Sabrina if you need to," Delia added.

"I love you too, Mom," Ash said as he brought her in for a hug.

"C'mon Ash," Alexa said, "We need to get on our flight."

"Bye Mom! Bye Professor!"

Ash and his Pokemon waved to the two adults as he followed Alexa deeper into the airport. When they got on the plane and it took off, Ash used his Aura Sight to follow where his Mom and Oak were until they were too far away to follow.

'My journey is starting again…" Ash thought as he looked out the window, his three Pokemon staring out with him.

* * *

 **Ash: Bit of a long chapter...**

 **Eh.**

 **Tomo: Is giving Ash both Aura and psychic powers a little too much?**

 **I thought it would be fun, not to mention a better way of describing why Ash had so much powers and why said powers had to be locked up. Think about it, what makes more sense? Our son has more power than everyone else to the point of being uncontrollable for no real reason or our son has more power because he is a something that doesn't normally happen, but was still possible and not unheard of.**

 **Molly: She has a point. I want to know if Ash is going to be dating Serena in this story.**

 **I haven't really decided on that entirely. It is highly possible, but it isn't going to be extreme if it does happen.**

 **Ash: Basically, if it happens, that isn't going to be the main part of the story.**

 **Pretty much. And, like I said, I will probably be posting some other things here as well.**

 **Molly: I said that.**

 **Whatever. To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers out there, stay golden!**


	2. Promise of Reunion

**Back with another chapter of XY Master!**

 **Ash: Did you need to rhyme?**

 **Yes! Anyways, this part is going to be the first episode, but with a lot of changes. Some characters are going to be different than the cannon, so be warned.**

 **Tomo: This is basically what she does. She spreads the OP nature to everyone.**

 **Well, it makes the story more interesting. **Also, thanks** **Armorshippingfan, Ho-Oh the great, and Subject 666 for the reviews. It's always good to hear from the readers and hearing people saying that my work is good, seeing as I don't always know myself.****

 **Molly: Anything else?**

 **Nah, let's go!**

* * *

" **Where am I?" A honey blonde girl thought.**

" **Serena…" A voice said to here.**

 **The girl, now known as Serena, turned around. Behind here was a boy with raven black hair and zigzags on his cheek. Upon his shoulder was a Pikachu who looked rather loyal and friendly. The boy gave her a warm smile.**

" **I'm here Serena," he said, "Come and find me. Help me remember."**

 **The boy then faded in a pink light. Serena looked around in confusion before she saw she was in front of Professor Sycamore's lab. She went up to the doors and pulled them open, only to be met with a bright pink light again. She walked forward, trying to ignore it, only to suddenly fall. When she looked around, she was now falling freely over what looked to be a city at night.**

" **Help!" Serena shouted, hoping that someone with a flying type was near.**

 **She felt a hand grip her's. In a flash, whoever grabbed her was now cradling her against them.**

" **Don't be afraid."**

 **Serena looked down, seeing the hard concrete ground coming closer. She closed her eyes…**

* * *

"GAH!" Serena shouted as she sprung awake, startling two Pokemon.

Serena looked around to see the two, a Fletchling and Fennekin, staring at her somewhat worried. Her mind was still playing the dream over in her head. When she finally calmed down from the rush, an excited smile broke out across her face.

"Mom!" She called, rushing to the downstairs of her house.

"Huh?" A woman sitting at the kitchen table said, "What is it, Serena?"

"I think I had a vision!" Serena said.

"Really?" The woman, Serena's Mother, asked, generally surprised, "What happened?"

"I saw him! I saw him in my dream! He said he was here and told me to come find him and help him remember! He must be in Lumiose because I saw the lab!"

"Now Serena," her mother said, "are you sure it was a vision and not a normal dream?"

"Yes! I saw the pink lights and everything!"

Grace thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I suppose you want to go with him," she finally said, "but will you still keep up your training? You know your powers will do more than just give you visions."

"I know," Serena said, "but I at least want to meet him again. He promised we would meet again."

Grace gave a sigh. She then looked at her daughter's excitement, her face shining with glee.

"Fine," Grace said, "but keep up your training no matter what. And call me if anything happens."

"I will!" Serena said.

"Good," Grace said, "But I think you should get dressed first, seeing as you're going to be going to the lab to get your Pokedex. You wouldn't want to run their in your PJs."

"Right," Serena said, blushing a little at the idea, "I'll go get changed, grab my stuff, and head out with Fennekin."

Serena then returned to her room, where Fletchling hopped onto the bow in her hair and Fennekin moved next to her legs. Serena calmly walked to the window and opened it, letting the breeze wash over her face.

"I'll see you soon, Ash."

* * *

 _The Kalos Region is a region like many others. All around the land, you will find Pokemon everywhere who live together with the people who stand beside them. On this day, a certain trainer is finally going to the region to compete after training hard for six months. Who knows what exciting adventures will happen on his journey?_

Ash got off the plane with his three Pokemon on his shoulders and in his arms. He stretched, happy to get rid of the jet lag from the ten hour flight. The three did the same. Alexa walked off soon after him, smiling as his Pokemon imitated him.

"I'm going to call my sister," Alexa said, "She doesn't run the gym in this city, so I should probably see what she is up to and if she is open for gym battles."

"Okay," Ash said, "I'll meet you by the entrance to the airport."

Ash did as he said, stopping in front of the glass entrance to the airport. Several people came up to him to ask about his Pokemon, some asking to trade while others were just going crazy over how cute they were. He eventually told them to back off, especially since they were startling Ralts. The group opted to look out the window to pass the time.

" _Ash! Look at that!"_ Riolu said, " _On top of that building!"_

Ash did as the jackal like Pokemon said and soon saw what he meant. There was a faint shadow upon a nearby rooftop. It looked to be that of a Pokemon. However, before any of them could get a better look at it, it vanished.

"Wow, so fast!" Ash said.

" _Maybe he teleported!"_ Ralts suggested.

" _If he did, that's cool,"_ Pikachu said, " _If he didn't, I really need to step up my game for speed. That looked like one of those animes we watched while you were looking at your notes."_

"That's what you were doing while I was studying?" Ash questioned, "I was wondering why I kept finding the TV on those channels."

" _C'mon, Ash,"_ Riolu cut in, " _We fight just like that when we're on the battlefield."_

"Last I checked, you haven't been on a real battlefield yet," Ash stated.

"Hey, Ash," Alexa's voice said, breaking their conversation, "I just got off the phone with my sister. Unfortunately, she won't be at her gym for a while."

"A while?" Ash asked in confusion.

"My sister doesn't really make a point in directly defining dates when she goes on these trips, though I always find them too long," Alexa explained, "With her, it's often times a 'go with the flow' kind of thing. She always takes opportunities without planning ahead because she thinks that planning things out will sometimes lead to missing out on opportunities. That's just her lifestyle."

"I see," Ash said, "I can't really blame her because I'm kinda the same way. Hopefully I'll be able to get to her gym when I get to her city. Which city is it again?"

"Santalune City," Alexa told him.

"Alright," Ash said, "I think I'll go get my new Pokedex from Sycamore and then head to the gym in this city. Hopefully, I'll meet you again when I go to Santalune."

"I'll look forward to it," Alexa said, "I think my sister will also enjoy hearing about you. She probably wants a good battle seeing as she's often considered the beginner gym. Either way, hope to see you again."

"Bye!" Ash said as he and his Pokemon waved to Alexa's fleeting form.

"Well guys," Ash said to his Pokemon as he stood up, "Let's get to Professor Sycamore's lab."

" _Yay!"_ Ralts cheered.

" _Sweet!"_ Riolu said.

" _Let's go!"_ Pikachu said with his fist raised in the air.

The group started making their way through the city, using a digital map Ash picked up to figure out where the heck they were going. As they were on a street that had very little traffic, a voice from an alley suddenly called out to Ash.

" _Psst… Ash,"_ it called out to him.

Ash was a little confused by this, seeing as no one in Kalos should know him, so he decided to go for it and follow the voice. Plus, he knew he would be able to fight off any villains if need be thanks to his new powers.

When he entered, he didn't see anyone. He kept moving deeper and deeper until he was at a point no one could see him from the street. Upon reaching that point, a light pink, cat-shaped creature appeared right in front of him.

"Ah!" Ash said as he jumped back from the jump scare.

" _Hehe! Sorry about that,"_ Mew said, " _I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed you away from the crowd to talk to you."_

"Mew? What are you doing here?" Ash whispered.

" _Oh, well me and the other Legendaries have been talking about you,"_ Mew told him.

"Talking about me?" Ash questioned in surprise.

" _Yep! We know all about your awakened powers and how you've been training them. Arceus sees something special in you, especially now that you have your powers. As such, he wants to give you special gifts when you prove something about yourself."_

"What do you mean by 'proving myself' and what are these gifts?"

" _You might not know when you prove yourself worthy of a gift. The idea is you do something that you would normally do without thinking about getting something in return, other than maybe some respect. I'm actually here to give you the first gift."_

"What did I do to deserve it?"

" _Simple, it's the bond between you and your Pokemon. You left them alone at one point, but now you have seen your error and wish to use the bonds you have made. And, ummm… Give me a second."_

Mew then pulled out what looked to be a small stack of index cards. Ash and his Pokemon sweatdropped at the fact that an ancient Legendary Pokemon would need to use index cards to remember what she was going to say.

" _Ah-ha!"_ Mew said as she picked out a certain card, " _You have awakened the bonds that you share with your Pokemon and proved that you will follow through with your claims of keeping them up. You have fulfilled the task of bonds, by which you increase you strength and are on the road to being a great hero. As such, the Legendaries reward you with this."_

Mew then pulled something else out from… Behind her back? Either way, she handed it to Ash who looked it over. It was a type of bracelet made of leather, able to fit snuggly around his arm. In the center of the bracelet was a strange stone, rainbow in color with a black DNA symbol in the center.

" _This is known as a Key Stone,"_ Mew explained, still reading from her cards, " _By using it, you will be able to use the bonds between you and your Pokemon to give them more power in the form of another, temporary evolution. However, this will only work with certain Pokemon and you must find another stone to make it work, known as a Mega Stone."_

"Amazing," Ash said as he put the bracelet on.

" _Well, that's all from me for now,"_ Mew said, ditching the cards, " _I only have one more gift to give you before someone else will need to do it. I look forward to seeing you again."_

With that, Mew flew up into the air and turned invisible. Ash kept an eye on her Aura, watching as it disappeared, probably going back to Arceus.

" _Wow, I can't believe we saw Mew!"_ Riolu said in excitement.

" _Yeah, that happens a lot to Ash," Pikachu explained, "We've basically seen every single Legendary from all the previous regions. Ash is like a magnet for these types of things."_

" _I wonder why they like him so much,"_ Ralts questioned.

"Either way, we need to keep moving to the Professor's place," Ash reminded his Pokemon, "I still need to get my Pokedex."

" _Then get a move on, boy!"_ Pikachu told him.

Ash listened, exiting the alley. However, he was rather surprised to see that the lab was within his sight, despite not seeing it before he entered. In fact, they weren't even on the same street anymore.

" _I guess Mew gave us a little help,"_ Ralts said, "She must have teleported us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, Serena was speaking with Professor Sycamore.

"So you finally decided to go on your journey?" He asked.

"Yes," Serena said, "I think it's finally time for me to head out and see the world."

"What caused you to have such a change?" Sycamore asked, "On your tenth birthday, you decided to just grab Fennekin and go home, leaving your Pokedex here so you wouldn't lose it. Surely something moved you forward."

"You could say that I just have a feeling something was going to happen," Serena said, "Like I was going to miss something important if I just waited at home."

"Very well," Sycamore said before pulling out a pink Pokedex, "Here's your Pokedex. Everything is already registered."

"Thank you," Serena said before putting it in her pocket.

"Hello?" Ash's voice rang through the lab.

Sycamore calmly walked over to the entrance with Serena following him. When they saw the trainer, Sycamore looked pleasantly surprised while Serena was shocked.

"You must be Ash Ketchum," the professor said.

"Sure am," Ash said, "This is my partner Pikachu and these are two Pokemon I recently hatched, Riolu and Ralts. Professor Oak said you have a Pokedex for me."

"Yes, I do," Sycamore said before pulling out another Pokedex, "He asked me to specially program this one. It is connected to the transfer system so you can transfer any of your Pokemon with it. Your limit is also increased to twelve for all you have gone through during your travels."

"Wow, thanks," Ash said, "Now I just need to register for the league."

"That's actually already taken care of," Sycamore said, "Professor Oak knew you wanted to sign up as soon as you got here so he asked me to do so."

"That's great," Ash said, "Thank you for helping."

"Well, I better return to my work," Sycamore said before heading back in, leaving Ash and Serena alone with their Pokemon. Ash was about to leave, when Serena stopped him.

"Ash?" Serena said, "Is that you?"

Ash stood there and looked over to her. He studied her, before he slowly began to feel like he knew her from somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked, trying not to sound mean, "I feel like I've met you before."

Serena was brought down a little by the fact her friend didn't remember her. However, she strengthened her resolve and remembered what she was told. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue handkerchief from it.

"Do you remember this?" Serena said as she showed him it, "You gave me this so I could remember you and, more importantly, you could remember me if you forgot."

Ash looked over the small cloth. The gears in his mind were cranking, trying to place the cloth with the girl. That's when he remembered.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A girl wearing a pink dress and straw hat was in the forest, looking rather scared._

" _Where is everybody?" She called out, "Where did you all go?"_

 _The girl had wandered away from her camp to see the forest, despite being somewhat scared of the Pokemon. She did this because she was rather shy, unable to make friends and nervous around groups of people._

 _Suddenly, the bush next to her started shaking. Scared of what could come out, she tried to run away, only to trip over the uneven landscape in her haste. One of her knees took most the damage, causing it to bleed slightly. Unable to even stand due to the pain, she looked back in fear at the bush… Only for a harmless Poliwag to jump out before running deeper into the forest, sparing only a passing glance at the girl._

" _I didn't want to come here," the girl said with tears in her eyes, "I'm all alone. MOMMY!"_

 _The bush Poliwag came out of started shaking again. The girl became even more fearful, afraid that it was a Pokemon that was chasing the Poliwag or something similar. She stared at the bush with wide eyes before eventually turning away and closing her eyes in fear._

" _Poliwag?" Came the voice of a boy from the bush, "Where are you?"_

 _A boy popped out, wearing a yellow and red top with jean shorts._

 _As he slowly got out of the bush, he noticed the girl crying on the forest floor. Upon freeing himself, he slowly walked over to her._

" _Hey, are you okay?" He asked._

" _Huh?" The girl said while looking up, surprised that someone found her._

" _Hi, my name's Ash," he said, trying to calm her down, "Who are you?"_

 _The girl didn't respond. Ash then saw the tears in her eyes._

" _Is something wrong?" He asked, moving closer._

" _I… I hurt my leg," she said, looking down at her scrape._

" _Here," Ash said, pulling out a blue handkerchief, "This will make it better."_

 _He bent down next to her and quickly tied it around her injured knee._

" _Now watch this," Ash said as his hands hovered over her knee, "Feel better, feel better right away!"_

 _The girl tried to stand on it, only for the pain to stop her._

" _It still hurts," she told him._

" _Aww… It always works when Mom does it for me," he said slightly disappointed, "But it's okay. Don't give up until it's over!"_

 _Ash rose to his feet and gave her a hand. The girl looked up to him confused, before slowly moving her hand up. Ash met her three-fourths of the way, grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her up. The force her used caused her to run into him, forming a type of hug._

 _She looked up to him, surprised that he got her back onto her feet. He just looked at her happily._

" _See, you did it," he said, "Now let's get back to the others."_

 _Ash slowly started leading the girl out of the forest, leaving his hand intertwined with hers. The girl faintly blushed, feeling rather safe with the boy she just met._

" _By the way, you never told me your name," Ash said as he turned back to her._

" _Oh," the girl said, realising her mistake, "I'm Serena."_

 _(Timeskip, several months)_

 _Ash was walking over to Serena's to see how she was doing. They had become great friends ever since they met at camp, often visiting each other. When he made it over to her house, he was surprised to see a moving van. Beside it was Serena's mother while Serena stood under the tree in the front yard, looking rather upset._

" _Serena," Ash said as he moved over to her, "What's wrong?"_

 _Serena looked at him with teary eyes. She then rushed over to him, giving him a hug._

" _My family is moving," Serena said as she let the tears fall._

" _What?" Ash said in surprise._

" _We're moving away from Pallet," Serena said, "We aren't even staying in Kanto. I don't want to go. I don't want to lose you"_

 _Ash started to comfort the crying girl, slowly rubbing his hand against her back._

" _It's okay," Ash said._

" _How can you say that?" Serena whimpered._

" _Remember what I told you," Ash said, pulling Serena out of the hug so her could look her in the eyes, "Don't give up until it's over. Our friendship isn't over Serena. I promise that we'll see each other."_

" _Really?" Serena said before remembering something, "Oh, I also need to give this back."_

 _From her pocket Serena produced the handkerchief. It was no longer covered in the blood that Serena had gotten on it, being fresh and clean._

" _I wanted to wash it before I gave it back," Serena said, "I forgot to earlier, but I want to give it back before I go."_

 _Ash looked at the handkerchief her had used to help Serena that day. Rather than taking it, Ash moved her hands so she was now holding it tighter._

" _You should hang on to it," he said._

" _But-" Serena began before Ash cut her off._

" _Sometimes we forget things if we aren't reminded," Ash told her, "We get caught up in what's happening today we forget what mattered before. I want you to hold onto it. That way you'll never forget me."_

" _But what about you?" Serena asked, "Will you forget me?"_

" _I may, but if you keep this on you, I can remember you. Promise to keep this with you always. Then, when I'm a trainer, I can find you and you can remind me. That way our friendship will never disappear."_

" _Promise?" Serena said._

" _Yeah," Ash said, holding out his pinkie, "I promise."_

 _Serena grabbed it with her own, sealing the deal._

 _That night, Ash and his mother, along with some other friends of the moving family, watched as Serena and her mother got into the car to be driven to the airport. As the car pulled away, Serena looked through the back window, staring at the town she once called home._

 _In front of the small crowd was Ash. Upon looking closer, Serena could see the tears falling from his eyes, causing them to fall from her as well. Ash, trying to be strong for the both of them, wiped the tears away and held out his pinkie to her. Serena, understanding the message, held her's up too._

 _As the car drove away, a single saying left Ash's mouth._

" _Promise of reunion…"_

 _(Flashback, end)_

* * *

"Promise of reunion…" Ash muttered out in the present.

Serena looked up to him before he held out his pinkie like they did so long ago. Serena's eyes widened before she stuck out her own and intertwined them.

"Ash…" Serena said in a voice just above a whisper, before yelling out, "Ash!"

The four Pokemon that were with their trainers quickly moved down as Serena leaped onto Ash and hugged him, tears falling from her eyes. Ash hugged her back, happy to be reunited with his friend.

"It's so good to see you again, Serena," Ash said as the two remained like that.

"I was always hoping that you would come," Serena said, "I knew you would keep your promise like I kept mine."

"Yeah," Ash said, pulling out of their hug, "Want to come with me? I'm going to challenge the gym here and it will be fun to catch up."

"Oh, sure," Serena said, "Did you just get to the city?"

"Yep," Ash said, "In fact, this is my first day in Kalos."

"Wow, and you're already going to the gym even though you arrived only a few hours earlier?"

"I guess I'm just excited. Either way, let's get going."

The group picked up their Pokemon and headed out. Both Ash and Serena decided to hold hands, though they would probably tell you it was just so they didn't lose each other. Serena, finding out that Ash didn't really know where he was going, helped by directing them. As they walked, Ash told her about some of his travels.

"You sure have done a lot Ash," Serena said as he gave a brief summary of his travels, "I wish I did as much as you. In the end, I just sat at home trying to figure out what I should be."

"What is it that you want to be?" Ash questioned.

"I'm not actually sure yet," Serena admitted, "I don't really want to be a battler, or at least not one who does gym battles. It really just isn't my thing. I am kinda drawn to races or performances, maybe contests, but I don't know which I should do."

"Out of curiosity, why those three?"

"Well, performances because I enjoy the displays and challenges. Racing is because my mom trained me to be a Rhyhorn Racer, but she eventually let me off a little knowing that I needed to figure out what I should do. Contests because I like how they use both battling and style."

"I take it that they a;; have their good sides and bad sides in your book."

"Yeah. Performances are nice and can be fun, but they aren't widespread yet and a part of me isn't fully on board. As for racing, while there is a drive to win and the fact that I'm a pretty good racer, I don't like the fact that I can only use one Pokemon to race. For Contests, I'm not sure how well I will do with the battling parts."

"Well, give yourself some time to think it all out. If anything, you could try more than one."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, we're here," Ash said, pointing to the tower.

"Oh, yeah," Serena said, snapping out of her thoughts, "This is Prism Tower, home of the electric gym leader. Do you think you can beat him with these three?"

"These three?" Ash questioned, "Serena, this is not all the Pokemon I have with me. Pikachu just doesn't like his Pokeball and these two wanted to stay out. I don't have any Kalos Pokemon, but I have all the ones I got from before."

"Oh!" Serena said, "Can I meet some of them?"

"You can meet them personally after my battle," Ash told her before they both entered, unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows.

They trekked through the hallways, all of them giving off a green glow that acted as the only light. It took their eyes some time to adjust from the sudden darkness compared to the bright outside, but they soon able to move without walking into one another. They soon approached a large door with a TV screen above it.

"Welcome to the Lumiose City gym," a robotic voice greeted, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge the leader!" Ash said.

" _Yeah!"_ His Pokemon cheered.

"Please present Kalos badges," the voice replied, instantly killing the cheer and leaving everyone surprised, "Four badges needed to enter."

"But this is my first gym!" Ash explained.

"No badges, no gym battle," the voice told them, "Leave the premises immediately."

"But-"

Ash did not have the time to finish his thought as two electric rods sprung up from the ground, electrocuting the group. It was likely only a small shock, but it still left them dazed. The floor then opened up, causing all of them to fall through.

When the slide of doom ended, they were back outside, but they were still several stories up. Serena instantly grabbed onto Ash in fear of the fall. Luckily, Ash remembered one of the Pokemon he had, and instantly called her out.

Pidgeot let out a large call before seeing her trainer and friends, along with two newcomers, falling. Acting fast, she dove under them to catch them. However, Pikachu, who had been gripping Ash's shoulder the whole time, could not hang onto his perch anymore, causing him to let go and continue falling.

"Pikachu!" Everyone shouted to the falling mouse.

Pidgeot tried to fly to him, but it was rather hard with two humans on her back. Everyone could only watch as their friend fell, trying to figure out what to do.

" **Fairy Wind**!"

The voice drew everyone away from their concern to see who had yelled. Looking below Pikachu, they saw a blonde girl, roughly seven or eight years old, looking up at the falling Pokemon. Her arms started glowing pink as she put her hands together. She quickly slashed through the air, creating a visible gust of wind. When it hit Pikachu, he slowed down from his fall. The girl continued creating the winds until Pikachu was rather close to the ground. When he was only a few feet away, she jumped into the air and caught him before he could hit the ground.

All those who were riding Pidgeot, plus Pidgeot herself, were staring with dropped jaws at what just happened. The girl had clearly used a fairy type move, but she had done it without the help of a Pokemon.

'Is she an Aura Guardian?' Ash thought, 'Or at least someone who can use Aura?'

"Your so cute!" The girl suddenly said.

Instantly, she started nuzzling Pikachu. Pikachu, still shaken up from the fall and sudden rescue, along with the fact her didn't know this girl, let out a **Thunderbolt**. The girl stopped and was smoking for a second, giving Pidgeot the chance to fly down beside her. Ash immediately jumped off to get Pikachu as well as see if the girl was okay.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he let Pikachu hop back onto his shoulder.

The girl shook her head a little to get the shock of being… well, shocked off her. When she was focused again, she instantly looked up to Ash with a happy expression, leading Ash to believe this wasn't the first time she had been shocked by an electric type move.

"It's fine," she said, "I've been shocked by Dedenne enough times before. Though that move was definitely a lot stronger."

"Dedenne?" Ash asked, confused.

On cue, a Pokemon popped out of a yellow handbag the girl had on over her shoulder. It was mouse shaped, though smaller than Pikachu, and was primarily orange, with a few hints of brown and a pale yellow belly. Its tail was long with a star shaped end and it had two red circles on its cheeks, just like Pikachu, with whiskers coming off of them.

" _Hi there!"_ He cheerfully said.

Ash took out his Pokemon to scan the new type.

 _ **Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.**_

"I get it," Ash said, "He's used a few electric moves on you before."

"Yeah, mostly **Nuzzle** ," the girl replied, "Oh, my name's Bonnie, by the way."

"I'm Ash," our hero replied, "This is my partner Pikachu. These other three are my Pidgeot, Riolu, and Ralts."

"I'm Serena and this is my partner Fennekin."

"Wow!" Bonnie said, looking starry-eyed at all the Pokemon, "You have so many!"

"This isn't actually everyone I have on me," Ash explained, "I actually have two others with me."

"Can I see them?" Bonnie asked, excited.

"How about in a better location?" Ash told her, "It will also let them interact better."

"Okay," Bonnie agreed before taking the hands of the two trainers, "There's a park not to far from here. I'll show you!"

The two let themselves be dragged, all of the Pokemon coming with. Pidgeot decided to stay out of her Pokeball, flying overhead to make sure there wasn't going to be any more troubles. Little did they notice the small figure stealthily following them.

* * *

Upon reaching the park, Ash released his two other Pokemon, which were revealed to be Infernape and Sceptile. Both of them really wanted to come right off the bat, being some of Ash's strongest, and Ash luckily went along with it. They were rather lucky that Charizard decided that he could stay back a little, seeing as he was in Unova.

When the two were released, Ash introduced them to Serena and Bonnie. Bonnie instantly started interacting with the Pokemon, and the Pokemon, in turn, interacted with her. While Ash's Pokemon often looked merciless and tough, especially in battle, they still had hearts and could become softies in certain situations. Seems that innocent, little children was one of them.

As Bonnie played, Ash gave some introductions to her about his Pokemon, mainly where and how he caught them and a few stories about what he had used them for. Bonnie listen to each word, enjoying the stories and bonds her created with his Pokemon. Serena, who was listening from the side, had a soft smile, knowing that her friend hadn't changed too much from that kid she met back at camp, other than some obvious maturing.

Eventually, the three humans let the Pokemon interact with one another while they went to sit off to the side. Ash decided to get down to business.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ash said to Bonnie, "How were you able to use **Fairy Wind** before?"

Bonnie looked down at her feet, looking a little gloomy. Ash decided to read her feelings and sensed that she seemed to be slightly ashamed of her powers, but there also seemed to be a ball of many negative emotions, likely tied to a memory. Deciding now was a good time to bring up his own powers, Ash stood up and kneeled right in front of the downtrout girl.

"I want to know," Ash began, lifting her face up by her chin, "because I have similar powers."

Bonnie's face of gloom instantly became one of shock. Serena was shocked as well.

"W-what do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, keep it a secret," Ash said, also looking at Serena, "but I'm a Aura Guardian and a Psychic. Though, I only just found out about it six months ago."

"You're a Psychic too?" Serena instantly shouted out before covering her mouth.

"Yes, though I didn't know you were one," Ash said, both him and Bonnie looking at Serena.

"Sorry about shouting," Serena apologized, "I only found out a year ago when mom decided to teach me. She didn't want to be a Psychic so she didn't teach me until she realised she didn't take into account what I wanted."

"Wish my story was a little more simple," Ash said, "I apparently had a seal on both my powers ever since I was born, or close to it. My dad's Pokemon, a Lucario, on orders from my dad who died a while back, told him to remove the seal as I finally knew enough about the world to have them or something. Though I only thought it was Aura until a few weeks in where my cousin told me about my other powers."

Bonnie looked up at the two with wide eyes. They were like her, people with powers who acted like normal people. Despite just meeting them, she felt a strong trust in them.

"I also have a story," Bonnie said, once again gloomy, but not as bad as before, "It all really started with HIM."

Bonnie had a small amount of venom in her voice, not much, but there was still some. She looked beyond the two, both of which turned around to see that she was looking at Prism Tower.

"Did the gym leader do something to you?" Serena asked.

"Kinda, though he didn't mean to at all," Bonnie explained, "You see, that guy up there is my brother, Clemont."

"The gym leader is your brother?" Ash questioned, "Did he make that security system that launched from the tower?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Bonnie told them, "Awhile back, he took over the gym when Dad decided to retire. However, Clemont is an inventor and hated getting so many starter trainers because he lives in the same city as the professor. He created the four badge limit with a security system so no trainers could get in and waste his time. Then he even created a robot of himself to battle in his place so he would have even more time to mess around with his machines."

"We're getting off topic," Serena said, "How did your brother end up accidently giving you powers?"

"Right," Bonnie said, going back to her original story, "Roughly a year ago, I was allowed to come up to the gym, seeing as Clemont was my brother. I had Dedenne at that point, and we were both playing around at the gym while Clemont was working on some invention that took him a long time to make. He left the room to go get something when the machine started to act like it was going to blow up.

"Because his inventions normally blow up, I knew I needed to get out of there. But Clemont locked the door when he went out, trapping me and Dedenne inside. The machine was really big, so I guessed that the blast wouldn't be like one of his smaller machines and could really hurt us. I managed to find a vent that Dedenne could get through, hoping that he could open the door or at least get to safety.

"The machine then blew up with me still inside the room but Dedenne safe in the vent. I woke up in the hospital a few days later, suffering from burns, most of them second degree burns, but there was one third degree burn along my chest. Apparently, Clemont blamed me for causing the machine to explode, thinking I had done something to it rather than it doing it by itself, which has happened many times before. I denied it and Dad took my side, but Clemont didn't apologize or believe me. He even banned me from his lab and most of the tower so I couldn't cause trouble.

"Later on, I started developing my powers. I noticed it first when I started healing from my burns really quick and then I started using electricity. Me and Dad soon found out I could use electric and fairy type moves with some help from Professor Sycamore. Ever since, I've been trying to use my powers as best as I can."

"Dang," Ash said once she was done, "That's definitely a lot worse than what me and Serena had to go through. But I can see where you got your powers from."

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie said as she looked up to him confused.

"It's from your Aura. When the machine exploded, I wouldn't be surprised if it came dangerously close to killing you, especially considering you had a burn that close to your heart. Your Aura activated to protect you from the blast, and ended up staying unlocked, giving you your powers."

"But why only fairy and electric?" Serena asked.

"Bonnie, how long have you had Dedenne?"

"Ever since I was four," Bonnie told him, "Dad caught him for me when we met in the forest."

"And you were six when this blast happened."

"Yes," Bonnie replied, growing more confused.

"Well, sometimes the first Pokemon you bond with can influence your Aura. That's one reason you might have those two types. The other is that the personality parts of those types fits you. Electric often means energetic and a fairy type means you have a good and caring heart."

"How do you know all this?" Serena asked.

"Dad left me a book that listed some of this stuff," Ash explained, "I read through it many times because it was really interesting."

"So, you're telling me that I have some of my Aura unlocked?" Bonnie asked, curiosity written all over her face, "That it protected me?"

"Mm-hm," Ash said.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie said, now really happy, "I was always wondering why I got my powers. I was worried I was mutated or something, but I just had my own powers unlocked."

"So that's why you were upset," Serena said, "You thought you were mutated."

"Yeah, but I'm happy to know I'm just using my own power. The only problem is the fact that I don't think I know how to properly use it."

"I'm sure you can find a way," Ash told her rubbing her head in a brotherly way, "Don't give up until it's over."

"Hehe, Thanks," Bonnie said, giggling from Ash rubbing her head.

The three got up to go back over to their Pokemon, only for a sudden blast to knock them away. When they looked back up, they saw Pikachu and Dedenne trapped in a metal hand.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Not you idiots again!" Ash shouted, "When are you going to leave me alone!"

"You know these people?" Serena asked.

"They're a bunch of clowns from the criminal organization, Team Rocket," Ash explained, "And ever since my literal first freaking day on my journey, they've been chasing me to get Pikachu."

"Clowns!?" Jessie growled at his insult.

"Idiots!?" James growled as well.

"Who cares?" Meowth said, "We got all his Pokemon!"

"This is where the idiot comment comes in…" Ash said, seeing that all the other Pokemon were perfectly fine behind the idiot trio, "Ralts, using **Magic Leaf** on that metal hand!"

" _Okay,"_ Ralts said as she called forward the grass type move.

It did as Ash planned, chopping the metal hand in half. However, it only hit the arm of the hand, and Meowth, who was actually thinking, managed to grab the hand before it fell.

"Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt**!" Ash called out.

Because the long arm could no longer properly hold any electricity, Meowth got shocked, though not as bad as he could. He was slightly dazed, but he didn't completely let go. That's when another Pokemon burst onto the scene.

It was a blue frog that had a bunch of white stuff, almost like foam, covering most of its face. It removed the white foam, revealing the rest of its face, before throwing them right at the other two members of Team Rocket, temporarily blinding them.

"What's that?" Ash questioned before taking out his Pokedex.

 _ **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.**_

"Whoa," Ash said, "Why is he helping us?"

Back to the battle, with the two Rockets unable to call out any attacks, Froakie's arm was covered in a white light before he hit the metal hand, breaking it completely and freeing the two mouse Pokemon. Both of them landed and rushed back over to their trainers, Pikachu standing ready for battle while Dedenne jumped into Bonnie's arms.

"Use **Electro Ball**!" Ash called out to his partner.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jessie shouted, "Wobbuffet, use **Mirror Coat**!"

The attack bounced off the blue Pokemon, heading straight for Pikachu. Pikachu was unable to move properly, the hand having squished him a little. However, at the last second, Froakie jumped right in front of Pikachu, taking the full force of the attack.

Due to his water typing, the attack was super effective, leaving Froakie with bruises, his whole body crackling with electricity. He didn't let this stop him from getting in another attack, throwing his Frubbles at Wobbuffet.

"Oh please," Jessie said, "Wobbuffet, using **Mirror Coat** again."

Wobbuffet did as told, but the Frubbles still hit, knocking him back with several more Frubbles hitting Team Rocket.

"Stop messing around!" Jessie yelled at the Pokemon before she tried pulling the Frubbles off of her uniform, "What is this stuff?"

"Why didn't **Mirror Coat** work?" Ash questioned, "It's supposed to blast back attacks."

"Froakie's Frubbles aren't a real attack," Bonnie explained, "So it can't be countered like that. Professor Sycamore told me."

With little energy left, Froakie collapsed on the ground, his body still sparking.

"Froakie, no!" Ash said as he raced over to the Pokemon.

He lifted the bubble frog into his arms, ignoring the slight shock that followed. Ash then turned to Team Rocket, his eyes glowing blue with rage.

"Everyone, use your strongest attacks on these clowns!" Ash yelled to his Pokemon, all of which who nodded.

Ralts used **Confusion** , Riolu **Aura Sphere** , Infernape **Ember** , Sceptile **Leaf Storm** , and Pikachu with **Thunderbolt**. Froakie, despite being very weak, wasn't going to be left out, and shot a **Water Pulse** from his spot in Ash's arms. All the attacks hit the Rockets dead on, creating a massive explosion. The group was shot out through the top, flying away into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

"Hope they don't appear again, or at least not too much," Ash said before turning to the groaning Froakie in his arms, "We need to get Froakie some help, and quick!"

"Where's the Pokemon Center?" Serena said, taking a device out of her pocket.

"It's not very close to here," Bonnie said, "I think if we should go to Professor Sycamore. It's a lot closer. C'mon! I know the quickest way there!"

Ash quickly returned Infernape, Sceptile, and Pidgeot before letting Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulders and Ralts on his head. Serena returned Fennekin while Dedenne went back into Bonnie's bag. The group gathered up anything else they had before following Bonnie to the lab.

"Hang in there, Froakie," Ash told the bubble frog as he started running, "I'll make sure you're all better soon."

 _A new region, new Pokemon, and new friends. With Ash's promise fulfilled, he now has reunited with his old friend. But will Froakie be alright? What was Serena's visions about? And what is Bonnie going to do about her own powers? This is only the beginning of Ash and his Pokemon's new adventures, as the journey continues…_

 **There we go! A few things to point out. I don't know what to make Serena. I could make her either one of the three I listed, all of them, or something you might have.**

 **Tomo: You should probably make a poll.**

 **I'll get on that.**

 **Ash: Why isn't Clemont a part of my traveling companions?**

 **Eh, I wasn't always a fan of his inventions and his whole thing with science, though I don't flat out hate him. I mean, people like Brock, Cilan, and even Tracy were there for a reason, primarily to cook food. I think Serena often does that, and Ash can now cook. His character will kinda mess with everything, seeing as he thinks science is everything while everyone else has powers that are Aura/magic based. I wanted to change up the story as well as give Bonnie some powers and a bit of a serious nature, so I decided to change it like that.**

 **Also, what kind of person makes a security system that electrocutes people and then sends them flying just because they didn't have enough badges?**

 **Molly: She has a point.**

 **Anyways, there will be another traveling companion. He'll make a slight appearance in the next chapter, then be formally introduced after, and then join the group in the chapter after that. And, no, it is NOT an OC.**

 **Also, the Promise of Reunion thing is actually a reference to another game where a person gave a handkerchief to a friend and that's how they remembered each other. If you can guess what it is I'll say you did in the next chapter.**

 **Ash: You done?**

 **Sure. To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, stay golden!**


End file.
